People love to shop in big box stores, discount retailers, mega-grocery stores and similar venues. The bigger the venue, the more variety of goods is available. The selection of prices and styles increases with an increase in the square footage of a store.
Walking through large store is sometimes a challenge for small children and people with health or mobility issues. Motorized carts are available on a limited basis, but many shoppers do not require a high level of assistance that the motorized carts provide.
In addition to motorized shopping carts, carts have been modified to have internal seats. However, these carts require another person to push the cart while the small child or person with health or mobility problems sits inside. Small children in particular are placed into internal seats that cannot easily be exited.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.